Heal me
by Nox.ys
Summary: Un passé meurtrier. Une jeune femme toute fraîche. Arrogant et horripilant. Adorable et naïve. Il meurt chaque jour un peu plus. Elle va débarquer dans sa vie d'une manière dure. Comment cela peut fusionner? OS "Opposed Passion One Shot Contest"


**Opposed Passion One Shot Contest**

**Le titre : Heal me**

**Auteur(s): Mzlle'Moon**

**Béta: Slostandsad (Ma fille d'amour)**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, Je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

**Pour lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur cette page :**

**http:/ www . fanfiction . net /community / Opposed_Passion_Contest /84468/**

**Heal me**

_Boum boum boum. _

Je pressai mes paumes de mains sur mes oreilles. Ma tête se baissa, mes yeux se plissèrent et mes lèvres grimacèrent. J'appuyai mon menton sur mes genoux. Ma respiration se fit plus erratique.

_Boum boum boum boum. _

Je serrai d'avantage mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Je baissai mes mains jusqu'à mes jambes repliées. Mes doigts appuyaient tellement fort sur mes mollets que mes jointures devinrent blanches.

« Ah ! » Cria ma mère. Je fermai les yeux à contre cœur.

Un gémissement douleur sortit de ma bouche.

_Deuil_.

Je devais faire mon putain deuil sur cette vie. C'était du passé. Il était parti. Il avait trahit sa famille. Il n'était plus là, il nous avait lâchement abandonné, il avait préféré se laisser mourir et non se battre, nous entrainant dans sa chute. J'avais laissé couler cela. Je n'avais qu'été spectatrice de ma vie. Tout retombait sur moi. La souffrance, la détresse, la douleur, la peine, les pleurs de ma mère qui coulaient sur mes bouts de tissus. Je n'avais pas été actrice de ma vie, je n'avais rien fait. Ma vie avait filtré comme de l'eau entre mes doigts. Mes ongles raclèrent mon crâne, avant de se laisser retomber sur mes genoux. J'appuyai ma tête en arrière contre la porte en bois ancien.

« JE LE HAIS ! » Hurla-t-elle en brisant un verre.

Je grimaçai en soupirant. Je me levais maladroitement, les jambes molles. La main sur la poignée, j'hésitai à la tourner. La tourner signifierait retrouver mon enfer. Ma mère, sa dépression, sa souffrance, qui dégoulinait sur la mienne comme un couteau tranchant la peau moelleuse d'un humain. Les larmes menaçaient de couler. Je levai les yeux au ciel et tournai cette foutue poignée dans un bruit sourd. Je fermai doucement ma porte. Fuir ma mère était le meilleur moment. Je descendis les marches des escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Je passai silencieusement devant la cuisine où ma mère était appuyée contre le plan de travail, des larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues et une lettre sévèrement serrée dans ses mains. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit. La curiosité me prit brusquement. J'étais vouée à l'enfer, autant y être un peu plus. J'haussai bêtement les épaules et pénétrais dans la cuisine où le papier crème se décollait du mur. Les fenêtres était sales, les rideaux se décrochaient petit à petit de la barre de fer. Les portes des placards tenaient à peine, certaines ne se fermaient plus et d'autres pendouillaient vers le bas, dévoilant la vaisselle qui était logée dedans.

« Maman ? » appelai-je. Elle releva ses yeux larmoyants, rouges et gonflés vers moi. Son regard était éteint, aucune trace d'hystérie. Mais plutôt de désespoir. Elle avait l'air… abattue. Aucune trace de vie n'apparaissait sur son visage, si je ne la voyais pas battre des cils, j'aurais juré qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde. Une pâleur absolue s'était éprit de son visage, si magnifique généralement. Ses yeux étaient démunis de vie. Elle était vide. Mon cœur frappait plus fort dans ma poitrine, la peur s'emparait de moi. Je passai nerveusement mes mains dans mes cheveux, avant de les entrelacer ensembles et de jouer avec sans cesse, jusqu'à qu'elles deviennent moites. Des perles froides coulaient sur mon front. Elle se pinça les lèvres et ouvrit doucement la bouche.

« Je suis tellement désolée… » Souffla-t-elle. « J'aurais voulu t'offrir le meilleur de la vie, mon ange. » Murmura-t-elle. « Malheureusement, rien ne se passe comme on ne le veut, hein. » Sa voix claqua sèchement. Elle serra d'avantage le bout de papier dans ses mains, jusqu'a le froisser. Un rire sec, nerveux, résonna dans la pièce. Je l'observais. La peur montait petit à petit jusqu'à mes entrailles, qui se zigouillaient entre eux. « Je suis la pire mère au monde… » Elle fuyait mon regard. « Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ? » Sa voix se brisait comme un sifflet. L'eau salée s'emparait brusquement de mes prunelles, ma vue devint floue, comme dans le monde dans le quel je vivais, qui n'avait aucun sens.

« Maman… » La suppliai-je la voix tremblante. « Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » Je secouai la tête en reniflant disgracieusement. « Tu n'es pas la pire mère au monde. » Insistai-je. « On-o-on traverse juste une période difficile. Laisse juste le temps e-e-et… » Bégayai-je en clignant des yeux et en mordant furieusement ma lèvre inférieure.

« C'est fini. » Me coupa-t-elle durement. « On est expulsées. » Cracha-t-elle laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue.

Mon cœur arrêta de battre pendant une seconde. Un goût amer me parvient à la bouche. _Expulsées. _On était virées de notre maison… là où j'aivais passé mon enfance, ma vie, tout… C'était une mauvaise blague ? Dans quelques secondes elle allait me sortir « poisson d'avril chérie. » C'était ça ? Ou un cauchemar ? Je dormais éveillée ? je secouai brusquement la tête. Je relevai les yeux vers elle. Elle me suppliait du regard. On était à _sec_. Plus d'argent. Elle laissa valser la lettre sur la table, la feuille atterrit droit devant mes yeux. Je balayai d'un coup d'œil ses phrases affreuses qui détruisent une vie. La fureur monta en moi à une vitesse affolante. Mes poings se serrèrent.

« Impossible. » Soufflai-je en secouant la tête pour m'enlever cette annonce de mon esprit qui souffrait de mille feux. « J-je…non. » Murmurai-je. « Co-comment … on peut faire ça ? » Demandai-je en passant fortement mes mains dans mes cheveux, limite si les racines ne partaient pas avec. « NON ! » Hurlai-je en claquant sévèrement mon poing sur la table, fessant sursauter ma mère au passage. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine, du côté de son cœur et me regarda les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Je suis navrée, ma fille. » Bredouilla-t-elle en même temps que des sanglots puissants, la secouaient violemment.

Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, alors qu'elle était secouée de brusques sanglots. J'étais inerte, à la regarder. Je ne faisais rien, je ne réagissais pas. J'étais encore spectatrice. J'avais bien trop peur d'être actrice de ma vie. Qu'allais-je devenir ? Qu'allions-nous faire ? _Virer. Expulser. Chasser. Déloger. _La vie n'était certainement pas un cadeau du ciel. On ne vivait pas. On survivait. Dans ce monde indigne, ingrat, bourré d'argent pour les gens qui ne le méritaient pas. Et nous, les pauvres, virés de chez nous. Sans même un regard pour nous, ni une aide, ou un marché pour nous aider à nous en sortir. Non, on vous envoie une foutue lettre de merde, disant que vous êtes expulsés de votre propre chez vous avec un délai, sinon… les huissiers. Mes tripes se retournèrent, la nausée me prit brusquement. Le dégout de la vie remontait durement.

Mes yeux clignèrent, laissant les larmes couler abondamment sur mes joues maintenant froides. Je les essuyai violemment de mes mains et baissair la tête. Je reculai doucement, cognant quelques meubles au passage. Je devais fuir de là avant de sombrer un peu plus. Ma mère me regardait d'un regard implorant. Je secouai brièvement la tête en me mordant furieusement la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

« D-dés-solé. » Soufflai-je avant de partir rapidement de la cuisine.

Mes pieds tapèrent dans la commode d'entrée, je me rattrapai de peu à la porte. La colère montait d'avantage en moi. Je ressemblais à une cocotte minute à l'intérieur. Je serrai les poings, ma mâchoire se contracta. J'avais toujours été incapable de marcher sans faire un pas de travers, courir sans tomber. J'étais maladroite depuis ma tendre enfance. Cette honte, cette colère envers cela, s'amplifiait chaque jour, me rappelant sans cesse que Dieu avait échoué lors de ma création. Une erreur de la nature.

Je m'emparai vivement de ma veste et sortis de la maison en claquant la porte. Je courais dans la rue sans même savoir où j'allais. Mes poumons s'éclatèrent avec le froid qui s'emparait de mon air chaud. Je toussai vivement, me perçant fortement la gorge. J'avais du mal à respirer, j'étais incapable de respirer par le nez, qui s'était congelé de froid. Mes jambes me faisaient affreusement mal à force de courir. Mes larmes avaient séché sur mes joues, laissant une trace froide, telle une rivière glacée. L'air chaud de mes poumons sortit de ma bouche fesant de la fumée froide. Je toussai comme jamais, je m'explosais la trachée, mais rien à foutre. J'avais déjà tout perdu, souffrir comme cela n'était rien encore. Je m'arrêtai sur le bord de la route et hélai un « taxi », qui vint aussitôt vers moi. Je montai dans la voiture en fermant doucement la portière. La chaleur du taxi m'enveloppa doucement. Un soupir d'aise traversa mes lèvres. Le chauffeur me regardait à travers son rétroviseur.

« Vous désirez aller où ? » Demanda-t-il poliment.

« A la banque C&C. » Répondis-je doucement.

Il hocha la tête et démarra la voiture. J'observai le paysage défiler sous mes yeux. Un paysage que je ne connaissais pas. Je n'étais jamais allée dans ces quartiers chics de Seattle. Je n'avais pas ma place dans ce monde de riches, d'arrogants et d'égoïstes. Mais j'étais jalouse. Jalouse de voir qu'eux aurons une belle vie jusqu'à ce qu'ils crèvent sous une montagne d'or. Qu'ils aient des maisons aussi belle et luxueuse. Ils pouvaient acheter de la nourriture sans même comparer les prix avec d'autres articles. Ils avaient de la chance. Et moi j'étais juste une malchanceuse de la vie. On ne choisit pas sa famille, comme on dit. Mais je ne regretterais jamais l'amour que mes parents m'avaient donné. Chose que les riches ne connaissaient surement pas. Les larmes me brûlaient les yeux. Ces maisons chics défilaient devant mes prunelles, je les regardais avec envie, jalousie et haine. C'était à cause des pourris comme eux que j'allais être expulsée de chez moi… Des bandes de sales cons arrogants. Un sourire moqueur étira mes lèvres. La voiture s'arrêta brusquement. Je levai les yeux vers la très grande tour, qui représentait la banque. La plus grande banque au monde. Une banque connue dans le monde entier. Et le directeur, milliardaire à vie.

« Voici mademoiselle. Cela fera… » Fit le chauffeur.

Mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Ma bouche était entrouverte, ce bâtiment était magnifique et d'une splendeur inouïe. La vue d'en haut devait être surprenante et admirable. Mes mains allèrent se loger dans les poches de ma veste et je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas un dollar sur moi. Pas un rond. Un sourire niais était collé sur mes lèvres. Je baissais la tête, mes cheveux couvrirent mon visage. Un vague rire nerveux et silencieux sortit de ma gorge. J'étais vraiment une hors la loi. Je ne comptais pas payer le taxi. Ça, c'était certain. Je relevai discrètement la tête vers le conducteur. Je l'observai ruminer dans sa barbe. Il s'était tourné vers moi en fronçant les sourcils et attendait patiemment que je le paye. Je posai ma main sur la poignée de la potière et l'ouvrit brusquement. Je sortis du véhicule agilement, en claquant la porte.

« Hey ! Attendez ! Mademoiselle ! » Cria le chauffeur en sortant de son taxi.

Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et partis en courant vers l'enceinte de la banque, bousculant des personnes au passage. Une odeur de propreté envahit mes narines. Je levai les yeux du sol. Ma respiration fut coupée. Mes yeux brillaient littéralement. C'était tellement magnifique et prestigieux. Un immense hall. Avec des guichets en forme de ronds, à la couleur doré et marron. Des énormes baies vitrées avec des rideaux rouge sur le côté. La barre des rideaux était en or. Les murs étaient peints en blanc crème. Des canapés, des fauteuils au milieu et sur les côtés, accompagnés d'une petite table basse. Des tableaux prestigieux accrochés. Des poutres rondes, permettaient de tenir un deuxième étage dans la même pièce. Beaucoup de bureaux étaient placés en haut. Un immense lustre éclairait la pièce. Des milliers de peinture d'ange, Dieu, déesses était peintes sur le plafond, de couleur plutôt doré. C'était juste éblouissant.

Des vigiles à chaques recoins du hall. Deux sur chaques côtés des portes. Et presque quatre devant l'immense et lourde porte d'entrée. Les gens circulaient à une vitesse affolante. D'autres buvaient tranquillement leur café sur les canapés. Je me sentais comme oppressée. Ce n'était pas ma place et pourtant j'étais là, avec toute ma colère et mon admiration. Deux ascenseurs était non loin de moi, je marchai vers eux, sous le regard attentif des vigiles. Je devais avoir l'air d'une paysanne. Je portais un jean, un t-shirt blanc avec une écriture bizarre dessus et ma veste. Mes converses noires, avec des tâches, devait faire tâche dans ce monde à talons. J'appuyai sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et attendit patiemment qu'il s'ouvre. Je lisais les étages, avec qui se trouvait où. C'était marrant de voir tout ce monde pour une banque. J'avais la phobie de l'ascenseur, et comme par malheur, l'étage qui m'intéressait était tout en haut. Escaliers: impossible. Je lâchai un soupir et pénétrai dans l'ascenseur, drôlement vide et appuyai sur le numéro de l'étage: trente-deux. Je trépignai. Je coinçai ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents et observais nerveusement les étages qui défilaient sous mes yeux. Je priais intérieurement pour que cela passe vite. L'angoisse et la peur me tiraillaient. J'avais la phobie des ascenseurs. J'étais déjà restée coincée des heures dedans lorsque j'étais avec mon père. On allait sur le parking du haut, chercher la voiture. Depuis… ce n'était pas le grand amour avec ces tas de ferraille. Il s'arrêta enfin, et s'ouvrit, laissant place à l'accueil.

J'avançai et observai tout les bureaux et un guichet. Une pièce au fond d'un couloir attira mon attention. J'avançai doucement vers cette porte, qui portais une plaque avec gravé « Cullen ». La colère rugit en moi. Je serrai les poings, ma mâchoire se contracta violemment.

« Mademoiselle ! » S'écria une brunette en me barrant le passage. Elle était grande, le visage fin, les lèvres tartinées de rouge à lèvre rouge vif. Les cheveux coupés au carré, brun. Tailleur, talons et décolleté à volonté. « Vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller dans le bureau de , il est en rendez-vous en plus. » Informa-t-elle d'une voix hautaine et venimeuse. « Vous n'avez pas rendez-vous avec lui, je pense… » Fit-elle en me détaillant de la tête au pied.

J'écarquillai les yeux, estomaquée. Je n'avais qu'une envie: la baffer. C'était surement une connasse qui écartait les jambes au premier venu et qui prenait les gens comme moi, pour des merdes.

« Allez-vous faire voir. » Rétorquai-je avec un sourire moqueur. Je la contournai et avançai vers la porte.

« Non ! Mademoiselle ! Vous n'avez pas le… » Cria-t-elle en essayant de me retenir le bras, alors que j'ouvris la porte en verre, brusquement.

« Salopard ! » Beuglai-je en déboulant dans la pièce.

Une tignasse cuivrée releva la tête vers moi. Je me tus et fus éblouie par cet homme. Il était tellement magnifique. Fascinant. Une mâchoire carrée, virile. Des lèvres pulpeuses et rouges, un nez droit et parfaitement dessiné. De longs cils noirs fins, qui faisaient ressortir ses magnifiques prunelles vert émeraude. Sa peau était blafarde, fessant ressortir ses pommettes finement rosé. Ses cheveux cuivré, désordonné, me donner une folle envie d'y glisser mes doigts. Ses lèvres magnifiquement pulpeuse, m'appelaient. Ses traits étaient fermés. J'étais hypnotisée par cet homme. C'était un Dieu vivant, il avait dû être crée par les anges de la beauté, ou je ne sais quoi. Un tel homme ne pouvait pas exister, non ? Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, croyant rêver. Mais la réalité était toujours là. Il était toujours derrière son immense bureau en bois massif, sur une chaise noire en cuir. Ses prunelles s'ancrèrent dans les miennes.

Un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter. Je rompis le contact avec lui et baissai mon regard. Un homme était en face. Il avait l'air en colère et impatient, il me foudroyait littéralement du regard. L'assistante était toujours derrière moi, sifflant et ruminant.

« Je suis tellement désolée , j'ai essayé de la retenir mais… » S'excusa-t-elle piteusement, d'une voix mielleuse.

Mes joues prirent une chaleur que je connaissais trop bien. J'avais légèrement honte de mon comportement. Débouler comme ça, dans un bureau, alors qu'il était en plein rendez-vous, était très mal élevé. Mon père devait se retourner dans sa tombe. Je baissais les yeux vers le sol.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Kate. » Souffla une voix de velours. Je relevai la tête vers ce son si magnifique. Ses yeux vert clair, me fixaient. « J'avais fini avec Messieurs. » Fit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

« Mais… mais… » Protesta celui-ci en se levant à son tour en serrant une mallette contre son torse.

« Tu veux bien le raccompagner, Kate ? » Il disait cela sans me lâcher du regard. Celle-ci hocha simplement la tête. « Merci d'être venu, ce fut un plaisir de m'entretenir avec vous. Je reprendrais très prochainement contact avec vous, . » Le salua-t-il en lui serrant la main. L'homme était tout rouge, il m'envoya un regard noir avant de suivre Kate, qui ferma la porte au passage.

Des bruits de pas me firent tourner la tête vers lui. Il contourna son bureau et vint se placer derrière moi. J'entendis des portes se fermer, puis le silence complet. Seul mon cœur qui tambourinait fort dans ma cage thoracique résonnait à mes oreilles. Un souffle chaud caressa mes cheveux.

« Quel est ton nom ? » Murmura-t-il contre mon épaule.

« Swan. I-isabella S-swan. » Bégayai-je dans un souffle. « M-mais… mais… je-je préfère Bella. » Soufflai-je.

« Isabella. » Ronronna-t-il au creux de mon oreille. « Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » Son nez frôla ma jugulaire. Mon souffle devint erratique. Il s'écarta vivement de moi et prit appui sur son bureau, face à moi. Ses mains s'appuyèrent sur le bois massif, contractant ses muscles au passage, qui ressortirent magnifiquement bien. Je secouai vivement la tête pour m'enlever ces pensées pas très catholiques.

« Vous le savez très bien. » Ma voix claqua, sèche, mais doucement. J'aurais voulu paraître plus crédible, mais cet homme me déstabilisait avec son regard si... envoutant. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne vois pas. » Répondit-il en penchant légèrement sa tête vers le côté. Un sourire arrogant s'étira ses lèvres. « Vous parlez de la lettre ? » Dit-il mielleusement avec son putain de sourire arrogant.

« Espèce de… » Je m'arrêtai vivement. Mes poings se serrèrent violemment, mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mes paumes de main. « Vous n'êtes qu'un connard arrogant sans cœur. » Crachai-je sèchement. Cela ne fit qu'amplifier son sourire.

« C'est la loi du jeu impitoyable, Isabella. » Répondit-il en appuyant bien sur mon nom.

« Quel jeu ? » Questionnai-je. « La vie n'est pas un jeu ! Mais une vie ! Crétin ! » L'insultai-je contrariée.

« Tu es dans la cour des grands. » Fit-il sèchement. « Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Retourne donc dans les jupons de ta mère. » Sa voix claqua dans toute la pièce, durement. Mon cœur eut un raté. Les larmes montaient brusquement aux yeux. _Humiliation._

« Vous nous avez viré de chez nous. » Fis-je dans un souffle.

« Tu n'es pas la première à qui cela arrive. Il faut payer, point barre. Maintenant fous le camp, petite. »

« Mais… je suis pas une gamine…» Commençai-je.

« Tu as quoi ? Seize ans ? Dix-sept ? Alors si, tu es une gamine qui n'a pas sa place ici.» Fit-il. « Dégage. Tu n'as rien à faire ici et tu le sais. Je ne le répéterais pas deux fois, Isabella. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix tellement sensuelle, mais dure. Mon cœur battit fortement. Ma respiration était hachée.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! » Criai-je alors que des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Mes yeux pleuraient tout seuls. « Je n'aurais nulle part où vivre avec ma mère. C'est de sa faute ! Il est mort ! » M'écriai-je d'une voix rauque. « Et c'est nous qui devons payer ses conneries ? » Ma voix se brisa sombrement.

Il se releva en haussant simplement les épaules et alla derrière son bureau. Il me tournait le dos et observait la vue que donnait la baie vitrée. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Les reflets de la lumière, allaient sur son visage, que j'apercevais de face. Il avait mis ses mains dans les poches de son smoking. J'avançai de quelque pas, vers la baie vitrée. C'était tellement beau. Je n'avais jamais aperçu Seattle de cet œil. J'étais éblouie par cet vue, je m'approchai encore plus de la vitre en verre. Mes doigts effleurèrent le verre propre, brillant. Mes yeux avaient cessé de pleurer, et brillaient. Mes larmes étaient encore collées sur mes joues.

« Sors d'ici, Bella. » Son ton était violent mais à la fois…avec une émotion que je ne pouvais décrire.

« Je ne suis pas un jouet qu'on commande. » Chuchotai-je révoltée par cette attitude.

« Avec moi, tu l'es. Tout ici n'est que marionnette entre mes mains. J'ai un grand pouvoir et je l'utilise. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses. » Prévint-il les yeux toujours rivés vers Seattle.

« C'est donc ça ? Tu aimes détruire la vie des autres ? Tu aimes qu'on te supplie ? C'est ça ? Le pouvoir ? » Clamai-je estomaquée. « Une ordure, c'est l'adjectif qui te qualifie. » J'avais craché ces mots avec tellement de mépris. Je tournai les talons et commençai à partir.

Une poigne ferme me retint et me fit pivoter dans ses bras. Mon dos claqua doucement sur la surface lisse de la vitre. Il posa ses mains sur chaque côté de mon visage. Son haleine exotique titilla mes narines. Son nez frôla ma mâchoire et descendit aux creux de mon cou. Ses lèvres chaudes se déposèrent sur ma peau. Mes yeux se fermaient en même temps que mes mains allaient se fourrer dans ses cheveux, que je rêvais de toucher depuis quelques minutes. Ils étaient si soyeux et délicats. Il remonta son visage, ses yeux fixèrent mes lèvres avant de fondre sur celles-ci. Elles se mouvaient merveilleusement bien ensembles. Il prit entre ses dents ma lèvre inférieure, la suça et la mordilla. Je gémis et rapprochai d'avantage son visage. Sa langue passa sur ma lèvre supérieure et mes gencives. J'ouvris la bouche, nos langues s'entrelacèrent fermement. Il enroula la sienne autour de la mienne et tira doucement, elle claqua contre mon palais. Je roulai des yeux. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mes bras, jusqu'à mes hanches. Il colla d'avantage mon corps au sien et frotta son bassin contre le mien, créant une friction entre nos sexes. On rompit le baiser à court de souffle, il haleta contre ma bouche. Ses lèvres allèrent contre ma tempe, et descendirent. Il laissa des baisers mouillés sur ma peau, qu'il suçota.

Ses mains remontèrent le long de mes hanches, il fit descendre la fermeture de ma veste. Elle glissa le long de mes épaules, avant de tomber par terre. Ses doigts agiles, passèrent sous mon t-shirt dont j'avais honte. Il reprit possession avidement de mes lèvres. Ses mains sur ma peau nue me firent frissonner. Il caressait mes hanches en fessant des allers-retours. Mes mains coulissèrent le long de son visage, jusqu'à son cou. Mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa cravate, que je desserrais rapidement. Je tirai dessus et elle tomba près de ma veste.

« Dis-moi de m'arrêter Bella, je le ferais. » Susurra-t-il en déposant des baisers dans mon cou.

« Ne-ne… t'arrêtes pas. » Soufflai-je en appuyant ma tête en arrière, lui laissant plus d'accès.

Il mordilla ma peau avant d'enlever mon t-shirt aussitôt. Mon soutien gorge était miteux. Bleu nuit, simple et basique. _Très classe, Bella. _Le rouge s'empara de mes joues et aussitôt un sourire en coin apparu sur ses si douces lèvres. Il fixa ma poitrine maintenue par ce dernier bout de tissu, avant de déposer un baiser sur le haut de celle-ci, découverte. Une de ses mains empauma délicatement mon sein à travers le satin. Mes yeux clignèrent avant de se fermer, ma bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement. Sa main libre divagua sur mon ventre et titilla mon nombril. Il s'empara vivement de mes lèvres, sa langue s'insinua doucement dans ma bouche et vint rejoindre la mienne. Elles se caressèrent, se retrouvèrent, se délectèrent de cette magnifique sensation. Ses mains descendirent vivement sur mes cuisses, il les caressa avec empressement, avant d'empoigner mes fesses sans aucune retenue. Il les pétrissait foutrement sensuellement. Des râles de plaisir sortirent de ma gorge. Nos lèvres s'embrassèrent toujours avec passion et ardeur. Ses doigts remontèrent le long de mon dos, jusqu'à l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge. A court de souffle, il recula ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire, jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille, qu'il suça et mordilla délicatement. L'attache de mon sous-vêtement sauta. Il le fit glisser finement, avant de le laisser tomber près du tas de vêtement. Ma poitrine était offerte à sa vue. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel, morte de honte. Il mit deux doigts sous mon menton, m'obligeant à le regarder. Ses prunelles émeraudes assombries par le plaisir et le désir, me firent flancher. Mes mains étaient toujours fourrées dans ses cheveux. Son visage du près du mien, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud balayer ma peau.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, bébé. » Susurra-t-il. Alors qu'une de ses mains s'emparait de mon sein, son autre main s'enroula près de ma jugulaire et son pouce caressa celle-ci. Sa main palpait mon sein, pendant que son pouce fasait des cercles sur mon téton durcit. « Tu es magnifique. »

Sa bouche chaude et humide se posa sur mon sein libre. Sa langue s'enroula autour de mon mamelon. Mes doigts tiraient fortement sur ses cheveux, alors que mes yeux papillonnèrent. Je me laissais submerger par le plaisir divin qu'il me procurait avec sa bouche. Sa langue chaude le savourait sans aucune retenu. Des gémissements sortirent de ma poitrine. Ses doigts agiles s'enroulèrent autour de mon téton, avant de le pincer subitement. Un cri de plaisir sortit de ma bouche.

« C'est ça, laisse toi aller. » Murmura-t-il alors que sa bouche alla rejoindre le deuxième. Je crus défaillir, je m'accrochai d'avantage à ses cheveux soyeux. Mes yeux se fermèrent, je me laissais aller dans ce plaisir divin.

Sa main sur mon cou descendit le long de mon bras, jusqu'à ma hanche, il la pressa quelque peu, me rapprochant de lui. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du bouton de mon jean et le défirent sans que sa bouche ne quitte mon sein. Mon jean glissa aussitôt le long de mes jambes blanches et fines. Il remonta ses baisers jusqu'à mon cou, avant de reculer légèrement. Son regard coquin me détailla. Je levai légèrement mes jambes, pour me débarrasser de mon jean.

« Tu es foutrement sexy, chaton. » Ronronna-t-il de sa voix suave. Une plainte de plaisir sortit de ma poitrine. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Ses mains allèrent sur mes hanches et me firent pivoter face à la baie vitrée.

Son torse était collé à mon dos. Sa tête se nichait dans mon cou. Ses mains descendirent finalement vers l'élastique de ma culotte. Son regard était levé vers le verre, ses prunelles telles un brasier m'enflammèrent aussitôt mon bas ventre. La vue de Seattle s'offrait à moi. Il fessait nuit, les grattes ciels, les maisons, étaient éclairés. N'importe quelles personnes pouvaient me voir, j'étais exposée à leur vue. Au lieu d'être effrayer ou gêné, cela ne fit qu'empirer la chaleur que je ressentais. Mon intimité mouillait fortement, ma culotte devait être trempée. Il fit coulisser mon dernier vêtement qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Il passa un doigt sur mes lèvres intimes, je gémis.

« Tu es trempée. » Sa voix était rauque. Son regard était littéralement submergé par le plaisir, nos yeux s'entrelaçaient avec le reflet. Son visage était tellement divin, ses traits déformés par le désir.

Son pouce alla sur mon clitoris et le pinça légèrement, je lâchai un cri de plaisir sans aucune honte, sans jamais quitter son regard.

« J'aime t'entendre gémir de plaisir. » Souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille avant de mordre le lobe de mon oreille.

Son index me titilla près de mon antre, avant de me pénétrer doucement. Il entama quelques vas-et-viens, avant de rajouter un deuxième doigt. Ils coulissèrent sur mes parois intimes, pendant que son pouce faisait des cercles sur ma zone la plus érogène. Ma bouche entrouverte laissait mon souffle chaud s'échapper, créant de la buée sur la vitre. Ma main alla se posait dessus sur celle-ci. Son autre main empoignait mon sein et le malaxait. Ma bouche laissait des sons sortir de plus en plus bruyants. Mon dos s'était légèrement courbé vers l'avant. La boule de feu, augmenta fortement vite. Il rajouta un troisième doigt, avant de pomper foutrement plus. Ma respiration était hachurée. Il pinça une dernière fois mon clitoris. Mes parois se resserrèrent autour de ses doigts. J'explosai dans un cri, qui résonna dans la pièce. Ma main glissa le long du verre, laissant une trace. Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et les lécha sensuellement, lâchant un râle de plaisir.

« Bébé, tu es foutrement bonne. » Déclara-t-il rauquement.

Mes jambes tremblaient fortement. Il enroula ses bras autour de mes hanches pour me maintenir. Ma tête se posa sur son épaule, je tournai légèrement la tête vers lui. Ses prunelles rencontrèrent les miennes, il approcha son visage du mien, avant de poser ses lèvres pulpeuses sur les miennes. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, calant nos bouches pour approfondir le baiser. Nos langues se cherchèrent et se retrouvèrent avec _passion_ et empressement. Haletante contre sa bouche, je déliai nos lèvres. Il posa son front sur le mien, avant de me retourner vers lui.

Il passa ensuite son bras autour de ma taille, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il me souleva, me faisant asseoir sur le bois massif et lisse de son bureau. Il se plaça entre mes jambes. Il m'étreignit, passant ses deux bras autour de mes hanches alors qu'il embrassait mon épaule, avant de remonter vers ma bouche. Mes mais glissèrent sur son torse. J'essayai désespérément de défaire les boutons de sa chemise, mais avec mes mains tremblantes c'était peine perdue. D'un mouvement brusque, je tirai sur celle-ci, les boutons explosèrent dans toute la pièce. J'enlevai aussitôt sa chemise qui dévoila son magnifique torse. Ses muscles allaient merveilleusement bien avec sa corpulence.. Il était vraiment divin. Dieu ne l'avait pas raté. Il était juste musclé là où il le fallait.

Du bout des doigts je caressai doucement son torse, et déposai quelques timides baisers dessus. Je n'avais pas remarqué que pendant ce temps il avait ôté son pantalon. Il ne restait que son boxer noir, avec une bosse énorme. Je posai délicatement ma paume de main dessus et fis pression dessus, il siffla. Mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son élastique, je m'amusais à faire claquer le rebord de son tissu sur sa peau, avant de le descendre le long de ses cuisses foutrement musclées. Je relevai la tête vers l'objet de mes désirs, depuis de longues minutes. Sa verge était fière dressée, devant moi. C'était officiel, cet homme était définitivement bien gâté par les Dieux.

J'enroulai mes doigts à la base de son sexe et commençai des légers va-et-vient. Il grogna et pencha sa tête en arrière. Mon pouce alla sur son gland, et le caressa. Je soufflai en même dessus.

« Merde, bébé. » Grogna-t-il d'une voix sexy. Il empauma mes fesses me soulevant très légèrement de la surface lisse, les caressa doucement. Je pouvais sentir la froideur du fer de sa chevalière contre ma peau nue, avant de me reposer sur le rebord du bois. Ses mains se plaquèrent fermement sur mes hanches. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de son bassin et verrouillai notre éreinte avec mes chevilles. Mes mains s'entrelacèrent sur sa nuque. Ma poitrine était collée à son torse.

Son gland était à l'entrée de mon antre. Il m'embrassa en même temps qu'il me pénétra d'un coup habile et sec, brisant ma barrière de pureté au passage. Ma respiration se coupa sur le coup. Je clignai des paupières, une larme orpheline coula le long de ma joue. La douleur me transperçait. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'écartelait. Mes ongles avaient griffé ses omoplates.

« Tu es vraiment étonnante, Isabella. » Chuchota-t-il. Son ton était redevenu sec et glacial. Une douleur au niveau de la poitrine m'enveloppa. Les larmes me brûlaient les yeux. Il était resta en moi, pendant quelques secondes, avant de commencer à se mouver. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et suçota et mordilla ma peau. La douleur de la perte de mon innocence s'estompa peu à peu.

Mes doigts glissèrent le long de son dos avant de fondre dans ses cheveux soyeux. Des gémissements de plus en plus sonores sortirent de ma poitrine. Le plaisir s'était éprit de moi. Ses coups de rein se firent plus forts et profonds. Ses mains resserrèrent d'avantage mes hanches. J'haletai contre son épaule. Mes talons appuyaient sur ses fesses, l'incitant à aller plus fort. Il accéléra ses coups de butoir, avant de sortir complètement de mon antre. Je grognai de frustration. Aussitôt il me pénétra fortement, me faisant crier de plaisir. Ses lèvres douces et sucrées s'emparaient des miennes. Il recula quelque peu, libérant nos lèvres au bout de quelques secondes. Il appuya sur mes hanches, m'indiquant de m'allonger sur son bureau. Le froideur du bois contre mon dos, me fit frissonner. Il remonta mes jambes sur ses épaules, relevant légèrement mon bassin. Mes mains s'agrippèrent sur le rebord du bureau.

Il donna des violents coups de rein r, je gémis fortement. Ses mains agrippèrent mon bassin, l'aidant d'autant plus à aller en moi. Nos souffles irréguliers résonnaient dans la pièce. Ma bouche légèrement ouverte, laissait des gémissements bruyants sortir. Ma poitrine se souleva au rythme de ma respiration. Mes seins rebondissaient avec ses coups de rein. Des perles de sueur coulaient sur son front. Ses traits étaient déformés par le plaisir. Ses pupilles étaient désireuses de sensualité divine et absolue. Mes yeux se fermèrent de plaisir.

« Regarde-moi, Isabella. » Ordonna-t-il en butant au fond de mon ventre. Je criai fortement, alors que mes ongles griffaient le rebord du bois. « Isabella. » Gronda-t-il. J'ouvrais avec difficulté les yeux. Il ancra ses prunelles dans les miennes. Il mit mes jambes autour de son bassin que j'emprisonnai aussitôt, avant de me tirer soudainement en avant.

Un cri de surprise sortit de ma bouche. J'étais désormais suspendue en l'air, seuls mes avant bras prenaient appuit sur le bureau. Je grimaçai, sous le coup de la douleur. Ses mains me maintenaient la taille. Il me regardait avec malice et désir. Il recommença ses poussées profondes et violentes. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes fesses. Il souleva d'avantage mes fesses, avant de replonger dans mon antre. Je criai, sans aucune retenue. Le plaisir et la douleur de cette position, ce mélangeaient dans un sentiment indescriptible. J'en voulais plus, toujours plus.

« Plus… plus fort. » Le suppliai-je d'une voix éraillée.

Il poussa d'avantage plus fortement et violemment, j'en perdis la raison. Mes yeux roulèrent intérieurement. Mon corps était en sueur, des perles de celle-ci coulaient le long de ma tempe. Ma respiration était hachurée, ses poussées était de plus en violentes et hard. Il poussa profondément une énième fois en moi. Mon désir explosa. Mes parois se contractèrent autour de son sexe. J'hurlai mon plaisir dans un bruit perçant, ma tête penchée en arrière. Il eut une dernière poussée avant de jouir à son tour, se déversant en moi, dans une longue plainte rauque venant de sa gorge. Il se retira d'elle.

Il se rapprocha de moi, ses bras encerclait ma taille, il nichait sa tête dans mon cou, son souffle chaud palpitant contre ma peau collante. Nos corps en sueur, s'étaient collés ensembles. Une de mes mains sur sa nuque et l'autre fondu dans sa tignasse. Mon front posé sur son épaule, j'haletai autant que lui.

« Edward. » Dit-il dans un souffle, contre ma peau. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

« Je m'appelle Edward. »

Mes joues s'enflammèrent, je n'avais même pas pensé à lui demander son prénom, juste à l'insulter de tous les mots possibles et à crier mon plaisir. Il eut un brève rire. Ce fut le son le plus mélodieux que je n'avais jamais entendu. La situation était comique, j'avais couché avec un parfait inconnu, sans même lui demander son prénom. Ça, c'était du moi tout craché._ Idiote. _Je levai les yeux, avant de nicher ma tête dans son cou, alors que ses mains glissa sous mes fesses, me soulevant du bureau. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, il marcha dans la pièce, jusqu'à m'allonger sur un canapé. Il lia ses lèvres sur les miennes, mes mains allèrent dans ses cheveux. Il m'écarta les jambes avec son genou, s'installa entre mes jambes au dessus de moi. Ses mains étaient partout sur moi, mon corps s'était empreigniez de son odeur délicieuse. Un bruit perçant éclata. Je sursautai sous Edward.

« Du calme amour, ce n'est que l'orage. » Souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille, avant de déposer un baiser sur ma tempe.

« Il pleut ? » M'écriai-je dans un souffle, avant de soupirer bruyamment. « Il-il faut que je rentre dans ce cas. » Murmurai-je en caressant sa colonne vertébrale, ne pensant même pas un mot de ce que j'avais débité.

« Tu ne le penses pas. » Fit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front, mes paupières, mes pommettes,et à la commissure de mes lèvres. Sa bouche frôla la mienne. Mes mains descendirent sur son bassin, avant de remonter sur son torse, foutrement bien bâti.

« Alors fais-moi l'amour, Edward. » Susurrai-je contre ses lèvres. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue passa sur ma bouche avant de jouer avec la mienne. Mes paumes de main appuyèrent sur son torse. Il comprit bien vite et fit glisser ses mains le long de ma chute de rein, et me ramena à son torse.

Il empauma mes fesses et m'empala sur sa verge.

« Putain. » Siffla-t-il la mâchoire contracté.

Mes mains se cramponnèrent à ses épaules. Mes jambes entouraient son bassin. Ses doigts habiles pétrissant mes hanches, il me soulevait pour mieux rentrer en moi profondément. Sa bouche suçait et mordillait mon téton. Il empauma mon sein libre, tout en continuant avec son autre main sur ma hanche. Il sortit violemment de moi, juste son gland était resté. Je grognai de frustration et lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille, tout en lui tirant doucement les cheveux. Il me pénétra violemment.

« Edward ! » Criai-je en même temps qu'il grognait.

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et les entrelaça. Nos bouches se lièrent. J'ondulai des hanches, doucement, savourant cette divine sensation. Nos langues dansaient ensemble, sensuellement. Nous déliâmes rarement nos lèvres, juste pour reprendre une bouffée d'air. Le plaisir me consumait. Nos mains étroitement liées, ma poitrine collée contre son torse, nous étions nous même étroitement collés. Mes hanches se mouvaient de plus en plus fort. Des plaintes de plaisir sortirent de sa poitrine. Il suça ma lèvre inférieure, avant de la mordre violemment, me faisant gémir de plaisir et de douleur. Quelques gouttes de sang perlaient dans ma bouche. Sa langue se mélangea aussitôt à la mienne, diffusant le goût de mon sang dans sa bouche. Il ramena nos mains nouées au dessus de ma tête, il lâcha mes mains et les ramena dans une de ses mains. Son autre main alla fermement contre ma fine taille, et descendit jusqu'à mon pubis. Son pouce alla titiller mon clitoris. Je gémis furieusement, penchant ma tête en arrière. J'étais prisonnière de son étreinte, totalement à sa merci. Le feu ardent de mon bas-ventre se propageait dans le reste, dans chaque fibre de mon corps.

« Tellement savoureuse. » Grogna-t-il en butant profondément en moi. « Regarde-toi, à ma merci. » Haleta-t-il d'une voix suave, en prenant ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, avant de la sucer.

Mes paupières papillonnèrent, je roulai des yeux. Entendre ces mots de sa bouche, me fit gémir fortement. Chaque coup de rein m'arrachait des gémissements. Mes bras suspendus commençaient à me faire mal, mais je m'en fichais, le plaisir me consumait tellement que j'étais incapable d'avoir un autre sentiment que le plaisir. Il accéléra à mon plus grand plaisir. Je criai son prénom à chaque coup.

« Regarde-moi, Isabella. Je veux voir le plaisir que je te donne. » Gronda-t-il d'une voix grave et rauque. J'ouvris aussitôt les yeux. Ses prunelles remplies de désir et ses traits déformés par le plaisir enflammaient d'avantage le feu ardent de mon bas ventre.

Ses yeux se remplissaient d'une intense malice. Le rythme de ses coups de rein ralentissait. Je grognai de mécontentement et frustration. J'ondulai mon bassin, mais à mon plus grand désespoir il me maintenait fermement la taille avec ses mains, c'en était limite douloureux. J'essayai tant bien que mal de libérer mes mains de sa poigne ferme. Je pleurnichai littéralement de frustration. Ses vas-et-viens étaient lents, j'en voulais tellement plus malgré le plaisir que j'éprouvais déjà. Il libéra soudainement mes mains. Je plaquai mes paumes de main sur son torse et le forçai à s'allonger. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur mes hanches et ondulait d'avantage mon bassin. Je le chevauchai sauvagement.

« Tu aimes bébé, prendre le contrôle. » Sa voix était éraillée par le plaisir.

J'appuyai mes mains sur son torse et m'enlevait complètement de sa queue, avant de m'empaler brusquement dessus. Il toucha mon point G, j'avais l'avais pression de planer. Le plaisir était intense et indescriptible. Je me penchais en avant, mes pointes durcies touchaient sa poitrine, sa bouche rejoinit la mienne, alors que ses mains avait fondu sur mes me poussèrent en avant, bougeant sa verge en moi. J'aspirai littéralement sa langue, désireuse de plus. Mes mais se baladèrent sauvagement dans sa tignasse. Je rompis le baiser, aussi haletante que lui. Ses mains avaient repris possession de mes hanches, alors que je me déhanchai sauvagement sur lui. Il grogna furieusement. Ses mains me redressèrent, de sorte qu'il ne reste son gland à l'intérieur de mon antre, avant de me faire retomber sur son sexe violemment.

« Putain, Bella ! » Il réitéra l'action me faisant hurler. Mes parois se resserrèrent instantanément autour de sa queue. Ma tête se pencha en arrière, je me laissai submerger par l'orgasme en hurlant son prénom.

Il ondula quelques peu le bassin, avant de grogner férocement en éjaculant en moi. Je m'écroulai sur sa poitrine. Il se retira de moi et m'encerclai la taille. Il se mit sur le côté, de façon à ce que je sois allongé sur le canapé. Nos jambes s'entrelacèrent ensemble, en même temps que nos mains. Je nichai ma tête dans son cou.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il doucement contre mes cheveux.

« Mmh mmh »

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et mes joues rosirent légèrement. Je l'entendis ricaner puis il embrassa mon front. Je percevais les battements de son cœur. Sa respiration infime contre mes cheveux. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je me sentais tellement bien, ici. Entrelacée avec cet homme totalement divin. J'avais succombé à ses charmes et sa froideur irritable. Il aurait dû me dégouter, j'aurai dû le trouver abject comme homme. Et pourtant, il était l'une des meilleurs choses que j'avais fais dans ma vie. Il m'intriguait tellement, son personnage froid et glacial. Ses prunelles reflétant la douleur, cachées par un mur arrogant. Je l'avais tellement haït au début, pour cette monstruosité affreuse, dont il avait fait preuve. Je n'avais certainement pas prévu qu'en entrant dans cette pièce j'en ressortirait bouleversée. Parce que merde, Dieu, que je voulais cet homme. Je le voulais, dans tout les sens du terme, je voulais tellement savoir le pourquoi de ce comportement, cette froideur et douleur. Je le voulais. Je voulais que ce sois l'unique homme avec qui j'aurais des rapports. Je lui avais donné ma vertue les yeux fermés. L'orage éclata quelque peu.

« On ne s'est pas protégés. » Fit-il en dénouant nos mains et en entourant ma taille. Son pouce faisait des cercles sur le bas de mon dos. Je posai ma main sur sa taille, me collant d'avantage à lui.

« Pilule… je prend la pilule. » Bafouillai-je. « Au cas où, si cela arriverait. » Terminai-je en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

« Parfait. Aucune maladie de mon côté. » Déclara-t-il en resserrant sa prise autour de moi. J'hochai simplement la tête. La pluie ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer, je lâchai un soupir profond contre sa peau.

« Bella ? » Souffla-t-il en posant son menton sur mon crâne.

« Je vais rentrer trempée. » Je le sentis se raidir contre moi. « Ma mère doit s'inquiéter. » Marmonnai-je sombrement. Repenser à elle, compressa mon cœur, les larmes me montèrent brusquement aux yeux. J'étais vraiment un monstre. Pendant qu'elle se morfondait, sur le fait qu'on allait avoir nul part où vivre, je faisais l'amour avec celui qui en était la cause, prenant un plaisir fou.

La honte s'était éprise de moi. Je n'étais pas venu pour ça, je n'étais pas là pour prendre du plaisir, mais plutôt arranger la situation, ou je ne sais quoi. Mais je n'étais certainement pas là, pour ça. Et pourtant mon cœur me disait le contraire, il me soufflait que la raison d'être là, était celle dont j'avais fais. Une larme perla sur ma joue, avant de s'effondrer sur sa peau. Il bougea légèrement, arrêtant ses cercles de son pouce, son bras bougea, sa main se posa sur ma joue, il recula ma tête, afin que mon regard s'ancre dans le sien.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là, Isabella. » Annonça-t-il avec une certaine froideur. Mon cœur eut un raté. Je fus secouée, il glissa sa main le long de mon cou, mon bras jusqu'à mes reins, il appuya sa paume de main, me collant à lui.

« Je sais. » Répondis-je avec difficulté.

« Tu devrais t'en aller, dans ce cas. » Continua-t-il en soutenant mon regard.

« Je ne suis pas un jouet, Edward. » Le contrai-je. « On ne me prends pas pour me rejeter violemment ensuite. »

« Ne t'attends à rien de plus, alors. » Rétorqua-t-il glacialement. Je frissonnai alors que mes yeux se remplissaient d'eau. Je devais avoir l'air d'une gamine, à chialer pour un rien, mais j'en avais rien à cirer.

« Tu mens ! » M'exclamai-je en me mordant furieusement la lèvre inférieure, pour ne pas éclater en sanglot.

« Je ne fais jamais des promesses en matière d'avenir. Ce n'était rien, juste… un amusement. » Assura-t-il. « Je donne rien, Isabella. Et je ne donnerais jamais, je reçois, mais je ne donne pas, je brise. » Maintenait-il.

« A-a-arrête… » Le suppliai-je dans un murmure.

« Regarde donc la réalité, Bella. » Son ton s'était légèrement radoucit. « Que faisais-tu ici ? » Demanda-t-il en reprenant une voix dure.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. » Répondis-je doucement, ravalant les larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux.

« Arrête ton baratin ! » S'exclama-t-il sèchement, en se relevant.

Il sortit du canapé brusquement et commença à se rhabiller.

« Si, c'est vrai. » Chuchotai-je en me relevant à mon tour. Je pris ma culotte dans mes mains et l'enfilai tremblante.

« Tu mens très mal, Swan. » Contra-t-il durement en boutonnant sa chemise.

« Je ne suis pas une menteuse. » M'écriai-je furieusement en me retournant brusquement vers lui. Un sourire arrogant s'étira sur ses lèvres, ses pupilles reflétaient l'amusement.

« Alors, parle donc. » Fit-il sans se débarrasser de son putain sourire de merde.

« Je vous ai déjà tout dis. » Continuai-je sur ma position. Il arqua un sourcil.

« Alors maintenant tu me vouvoies ? »

« Je n'ai rien à vous donner, encore moins des promesses, alors je reste au vouvoiement. » Répétai-je ce qu'il m'avait déjà dit. J'espérai de tout cœur le blesser autant qu'il me blessait. J'avais tellement envie de fondre en larmes, le supplier d'arrêter sa froideur irritable.

« Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que tu disais, quand tu criais mon prénom pendant que tu prenais du plaisir avec ma queue. » Assura-t-il la voix dégoulinante d'arrogance. Ses yeux remplis de malice, me fixaient. Je titubai quelque peu en mettant mon jean, je me retenais de justesse à la vitre et lui tournait le dos. Je fermai le bouton de mon pantalon et restait inerte devant la pluie battante. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, j'observai Seattle illuminée, tout en pleurant silencieusement. J'essuyai prestement du revers de la main les larmes qui avaient coulé.

« D'un coup de tête. » Marmonnais-je en reniflant disgracieusement. « J'ai lu la lettre, j'ai eu mal de voir ma mère dans un tel état. J'étais remontée, je suis venue. J'ai pris le premier taxi et je suis partie sans même payer. » Déclarai-je doucement. « Parce que je n'ai plus un sous. Rien. Cette maison est tout ce qui nous reste. » Confiai-je en me battant avec mes yeux pour ne pas pleurer. « Je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir, face à toi. Je voulais juste te montrer à quel point, les gens pouvaient rendre la vie difficile, sans même vouloir comprendre pourquoi. J'allais surement te supplier. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais j'étais prête à tout, même vendre mon corps, ou je ne sais quoi. J'étais juste déterminé à vouloir garder la maison, pour ma mère. » Ma voix éraillée, se brisa. Son souffle chaud caressa mes cheveux. Ses deux bras encerclèrent ma taille. Il colla mon corps au sien, nicha sa tête dans mon cou. « Mais je n'avais pas prévu, cela. » Rajoutai-je avec difficulté.

« Quoi donc ? » Ses lèvres frôlèrent ma jugulaire, avant de planter légèrement ses dents dans ma peau, je grimaçai sous la douleur. Il remplaça ses dents par ses lèvres et sa langue qui caressa la trace de ses dents. Il suçota ma peau, ma respiration s'hachura. J'étais donc incapable de résister à cet homme… Il n'y avait pas plus lunatique que lui, c'était certain.

« Ça. » Avouai-je en posant mes mains sur les siennes. « De lier mon corps au tien. De prendre autant de plaisir. Et surtout, d'être bouleversée dans tout les sens du terme. »

« Ne t'accroche pas, Isabella. » Prévint-il glacial. Il se recula brusquement de moi. L'amertume et la colère s'empara soudainement de moi. Je me retournai furieuse vers lui. Son visage était fermé. Ses traits étaient durs comme du marbre, ses yeux n'exprimaient rien.

« Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? » M'écriai-je en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux, alors que des larmes perlaient sur mes joues.

« Tu as fais erreur, en venant ici, tu n'as fais qu'aggraver ta peine. Maintenant que j'ai fini avec toi, casse-toi. » Gronda-t-il sévèrement. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement. Mon cœur cessa de battre pendant un millième de seconde.

La douleur était perçante. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait arraché les entrailles à vif. Mon dos se courbait légèrement en avance, alors que ma main alla se poser sur mon cœur. Ma respiration était bruyante, mes yeux pleuraient. Des sanglots me secouèrent violemment. Je relevai la tête et croisai son regard vide. La colère surgit en moi, d'un mouvement brusque, j'envoyai valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Il arriva bien vite derrière moi et m'encerclaide ses bras puissants. J'essayai tant bien que mal de m'échapper de cette étreinte si violente. A bout de force, je lâchai prise et éclatai en sanglot.

« Bella… » Il avait soufflé mon prénom au creux de mon oreille, d'une voix des plus douce. Les larmes coulaient d'avantage, allaient sur mes lèvres. Je passai ma langue dessus et reniflai.

« Lâche-moi. » Ordonnai-je avec aplomb.

« Bella, je… »

« J'ai dis, lâche-moi. » Répétai-je sévèrement.

Il me laissa et recula de quelques pas. Je serrai les poings et me tournai vers lui. Je baissai le regard vers le sol et observai les dégâts que j'avais causés dans mon excès de colère. Des dossiers, des feuilles, des stylos étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Un cadre brisé, quelque peu caché par un bout de papier par-dessus, attira mon attention. J'avançai jusqu'à ce cadre et le pris dans mes mains. Un grognement sourd me parvint aux oreilles. Je pivotai la tête vers Edward. Il serra les poings, je fronçai les sourcils et baissai les yeux vers la photo. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Mes yeux s'étaient remplis d'eau, qui coulait sur le verre brisé du cadre. Mon cœur reçut un énième coup de couteau dans le cœur. Je suffoquais littéralement. Le cadre me glissa des mains et s'écrasa par terre. Je reculai tremblante contre le mur, alors que mes larmes ne cessaient de me broyer la vue.

« Tu es marié ? Tu as une famille ? Des enfants et une jolie maison je suppose ? » Affirmai-je sans vraiment vouloir une réponse. Ma poitrine se comprima.

Ses poings se serrèrent d'avantage. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère. Ses traits étaient déformés par la douleur et la dureté. J'avalai de travers ma salive. J'avais peur, tellement peur. Il était tellement étrange et fascinant. J'en avais la nausée, je n'arrivai plus à le suivre. Pendant une infime seconde je me sentais sale. J'avais couché avec un homme marié, un père de famille…

« Non. » Sa voix claqua fermement dans la pièce. Je levai mon regard larmoyant vers lui. La douleur et la tristesse avaient pris possession de ses traits.

« Menteur ! » Clamai-je la voix éraillé. « Tu as une famille et… tu n'es qu'une pourriture sans cœur ! » Hurlai-je en le pointant violemment du doigt. Un éclat de souffrance passa dans ses prunelles, avant de reprendre une forme neutre, son visage resta graver dans la douleur et la tristesse.

« Mes filles et ma femme ne sont plus là, depuis six ans. » Dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. « Elles ont été assassinées, dans un braquage de banque. Ici même.» Lâcha-t-il.

Ma bouche s'ouvra et se ferma toute seule. Je ne pouvais prononcer aucun mot. Mes yeux était restés stoïque, je ne pleurais plus, les larmes s'accumulaient, sans couler. Mon cœur se pinça furieusement. J'avais tellement mal. Mal d'avoir osé le juger sans le connaître, de l'avoir insulté sans même en savoir la raison. C'était moi le monstre et la pourriture dans l'histoire. Lui n'était que le souffre douleur. Je secouai nerveusement la tête dans tout les sens alors que l'eau salée coulait enfin avant de s'écrouler sur la moquette de la pièce. Je relevai brusquement la tête et avançai vers lui. Je tendis mon bras tremblotant vers lui, ma main se posa sur sa joue. Il esquiva le geste en tournant la tête. Mon bras retomba mollement contre moi.

« Pars maintenant, c'est préférable. » Il se frotta la nuque.

« J-j-j'avais oublié que je n'étais qu'un pion. » Bafouillai-je pour moi-même. « C'est fini. » Fis-je en prenant ma veste avec difficulté. Mes membres tremblaient et ma vue était monstrueusement floue.

« Isabella. » M'avertit-il dans un grognement. « Qui a dit que la partie est finie ? » Proclama-t-il. « Elle se terminera quand je le déciderai. »

« Tu as raison. » Répondis-je en essuyant mes larmes, chose qui ne servait à rien, vu qu'une avalanche d'eau arriva peu après. « Mais je ne t'appartiens pas. » Je détournai le regard vers la vitre. « Alors oui, la partie est terminée. » Déclarai-je en tournant les talons.

Un sanglot puissant me transperça, je posai ma main sur ma poitrine, espérant que cela fasse un miracle. Je marchai jusqu'à la porte et posai ma main sur le fer froid de la poignée. Je la tournai doucement, et la tirai vers moi. Le couloir était sombre, tout le monde était bien sur partit. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais pouvoir sortir de là, je n'y connaissais rien, mais j'allais devoir essayer. Je reniflai et battis des paupières.

« Reste. » Murmura-t-il. Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement dans la pièce. Je me figeai et laissai tomber ma veste à mes pieds. « Je t'en supplie. » M'implora-t-il. Je me tournai doucement vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient, comme si il se retenait de pleurer. J'avançai de quelque pas et m'arrêter non loin de lui. « Bella… » Chuchota-t-il comme si je n'étais que son dernier espoir.

Il tomba à genoux. Mon cœur se brisa à cette vue si déchirante. Des sanglots silencieux le secouaient. Je tombais aussitôt à genoux en face de lui. Je posai ma main sur sa joue. Mon esprit se déchira en même temps que mon cœur se creusa une tombe. Il pleurait. Il souffrait. Il m'encercla la taille, et posa sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, comme une mère aurait fait à son fils. Je le serrais contre moi. Ses sanglots me secouèrent en même que les miens. Il releva la tête et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était un baiser désespérer, suppliant. Nos bouches bougeaient ensemble, s'accordaient parfaitement ensemble. Sa langue s'entrelacait avec la mienne comme si il ne voulait plus jamais me délier de lui. Mes mains glissèrent doucement dans sa tignasse. A bout de souffle, nous rompîmes le baiser. Ses yeux pleuraient toujours, mon cœur tomba dans sa tombe à cette vu. C'était tellement déchirant.

« Guéris-moi, amour, guéris-moi. » Me supplia-t-il dans un souffle. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je le serrai contre moi, il reposa sa tête contre ma poitrine et se laissa aller dans sa souffrance, sa peine et sa douleur. Je caressai ses cheveux et sa joue, alors que ses bras m'encerclaient comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Ses sanglots étaient puissants, me secouant en même temps. Mes larmes perlaient silencieusement. Je posai ma joue sur son crâne. Je me laissai aller, avec lui…

_**Quatre ans plus tard**_

_**.:.**_ _"Jason Walker - Down"_**.:.**

La pluie s'abattait fortement sur la vitre en verre. Seattle était sous la pluie. De là où j'étais, une magnifique vue s'offrait à moi. Les fines goutte d'eau glissaient le long du vitrage. Ma main se posa doucement dessus, avant de coulisser le long, et d'aller se poser sur mon ventre. Il pleuvait comme le premier jour où j'étais arrivé dans ce bureau. Cette pièce qui m'avait à jamais marquée. Un mince sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. Notre _passion_ avait démarré ici, et le fruit de notre amour, s'était créé dans ce même espace. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, dégageant les mèches qui étaient devant mes yeux. Ma bague se frotta à mon crâne, mon sourire s'agrandit. Deux bras m'encerclèrent la taille, il noua ses doigts aux miens, contre ma peau. Son nez frôla mon cou, avant de déposer ses lèvres douces et sucrées dessus.

« Mon amour. » Souffla sa voix de velours. Je tournai la tête vers lui et déposai chastement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« On peut y aller. » Répondis-je contre ses lèvres, avant de regarder une dernière fois l'énorme pluie qui s'abattait sur notre ville. Il hocha la tête, un franc sourire gravé sur ses lèvres. « Allons voir, comment grandit notre haricot, bébé. » Rigolai-je doucement.

« Notre bébé. » Murmura-t-il contre la peau de mon cou. Je serrai ses doigts d'avantage.

Malgré les années qui s'écoulaient, c'était impossible qu'il puisse oublier le drame qui s'était passé y avait dix ans de cela. On ne peut jamais oublier une chose pareille. On tourne la page, en gardant ce souvenir gravé en nous au fer rouge. Il l'avait tourné. Avec une difficulté extrême. Les pleurs, les disputes, y étaient passés. C'est tellement douloureux de quitter son ancien passé pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Il avait accepté cela en m'aimant. Faisant de moi sa femme, son épouse, et surtout, la mère de son enfant. Ça avait était un réel combat. Combien il voulait me faire un enfant, refonder une famille. J'avais refusé catégoriquement, il n'était pas prêt à l'époque, la crainte qu'il retombe dans ses souvenirs, me rongeait. J'avais arrêté de prendre la pilule, depuis quelques temps. Il y a deux mois de cela, dans cette pièce si importante à notre amour, nous avions fait l'amour, tendrement avec tout nos sentiments. Le fruit de notre amour était le magnifique petit enfant qui grandissait en moi à cet instant même. Et pour la deuxième fois, depuis que je connais Edward, il avait pleuré, en même temps que moi, quand il avait su cela. Il allait de nouveau être père, ce dont il rêvait depuis dix longues années. Se sentir complet. Je le complétais, mais pas totalement, il manquait une moitié, que cet enfant remplissait désormais. Le rôle était tellement important pour cet être, qui débordait de gentillesse, d'amour, de douceur et tendresse.

Il avait changé ma vie, comme j'avais changé la sienne. Juste lui et moi. Nous étions enfermés dans notre bulle d'amour depuis quatre années. Sans jamais en sortir. Le monde intérieur ne nous intéressait pas. Juste nous. L'oxygène de son odeur, ses baisers, ses mots me faisaient vivre. Ce n'était pas un amour simple. C'était tellement plus compliqué, tellement fort qu'un simple mot ne suffirait pas. Les mots du dictionnaire, ne suffiraient certaine pas, et le mot qu'on recherchait n'existerait pas. C'était un amour qui nous appartenait. Qu'on faisait vivre nous-mêmes avec nos gestes, nos mots et notre passé.

On s'était juré devant Dieu de s'aimer jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare. La mort n'est rien pour nous, pour notre amour. On s'aimera jusqu'à l'éternité. L'éternité est tellement immense, pour accueillir notre amour et notre passion profonde. Peut-être que c'est petit ? Peu importe. Nous étions là, pour l'instant. Avec tout notre amour.

« Allons-y, avant d'être en retard. » Fis-je en me tournant vers lui. Mes mains allèrent sur ses joues douces, je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains fondirent dans mes cheveux, rapprochant d'avantage nos visages. Ma langue alla sur ses gencives, il ouvrit la bouche, nos langues se rejoignirent aussitôt. Il l'entrelaça à la mienne et tira vers lui, l'aspira et la suça. Je gémis faiblement contre sa bouche. Haletant, il rompit le baiser. Ma respiration était hachurée. Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres.

« J'ai l'impression de me retrouver au premier jour. » Confiai-je en déposant un baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Un sourire un coin s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Dans ce cas, les journées sont fabuleuse. » Rajouta-t-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Il entrelaça sa main à la mienne et avança jusqu'à la porte. Je lui emboitais le pas.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. » Murmurai-je. Le rouge s'empara de mes joues. Nos bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, avant d'arriver dans l'accueil. Il me regarda avant de rire. « Idiot. » Ajoutai-je. Il secoua la tête amusé, en cessant de rire. Son magnifique sourire en coin était toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour. » Salua gaiement Angela.

« Bonjour Angela. » Répondis-je en lui adressant un sourire radieux et mon mari fit de même.

« C'est bien calme en bas ? » Demanda Edward en prenant un dossier dans sa main, sans jamais lâcher la mienne.

« Euh, ouais. » Confirma-t-elle. « Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de monde, j'ai téléphoné à Benjamin, il m'a dit que tout va bien, m'enfin il avait une voix bizarre. Sûrement le fait qu'il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de monde, qui le stresse. » Souleva-t-elle.

« Sûrement. » Répondit Edward. « Si vous l'avez au téléphone, dites lui de ne pas s'en faire. Oh et puis, pour ce dossier dite à mon frère de s'en occuper. Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai rendez-vous avec ma femme à l'hôpital pour le bébé. Et prenez rendez-vous avec . Je dois lui parler au plus tôt. » Cita-t-il en lui souriant amicalement.

« C'est comme si, c'était fait. » » Sourit-elle. « Oh et mes félicitations pour le petit. » Nous félicita-t-elle.

« Merci Angela. » Remerciai-je avec toujours mon sourire.

Il déposa le dossier qu'il avait prit et se tourna vers moi.

« C'est bizarre que ce sois calme en bas non ? » Questionnai-je, alors qu'il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

« Les gens ne passent pas leur vie dans une banque, amour. » Assura-t-il. « Et puis, comme ça, je suis sûr que j'aurais moins de prétendants quand on sera en bas. » Fit-il avec un large sourire. Je roulai des yeux et entrai dans l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir. Edward se plaça à côté de moi, nos mains toujours liées. « Tu ne te vois pas, comme tu es, Bella. Tu es magnifique, j'ai une chance extraordinaire de t'avoir comme femme. » Je souriais bêtement en secouant la tête. Mon cœur battait fortement dans ma poitrine.

« C'est plutôt à moi, de te dire cela. » Contrai-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Je t'aime. »

« Heureusement, je ne sais pas ce que je serais sans toi. » Révéla-t-il dans un souffle. « Je t'aime aussi. » Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne. « Notre enfant, sera comme sa maman. » Affirma-t-il. Je ris contre sa chemise.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je ne souhaite pas, qu'il soit laid. Il sera comme son père, magnifique. Comme on dit: tel père, tel fils. » Opposai-je.

« Tu as tort, mon ange. » Il se tourna vers moi et m'encercla la taille.

« Tu sais… » Commençai-je. « Y a eu deux solutions, sois tu as tort, sois j'ai raison, bébé. » Terminai-je avec un sourire amusé. Il éclata de rire franchement. « On se moque pas ! » Fis-je en lui tapant le torse.

« Un peu vantarde sur les bords ? » S'amusa-t-il de la situation.

« Que veux-tu ? C'est l'âge, et narcissique. » Répliquai-je en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

« Je suis bien plus vieux que toi. Trente-neuf ans. » Réfuta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, un sourire toujours collé au visage.

« Je devrais être révulsée d'être marié avec un vieillard. » Pouffai-je. Il ria avant de me chatouiller, j'explosai de rire comme une enfant. On faisait les enfants dans l'ascenseur d'une banque, c'était tellement comique comme situation. A bout de souffle, je rendis les armes. Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule légèrement essoufflée.

« Et après on dit que c'est moi le vieillard, mais je m'essouffle pas comme ça . » Gloussa-t-il avec un rire. Je le frappais au torse, en riant doucement. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent doucement.

Mon cœur cessa de battre pendant une seconde, alors que mes yeux s'écarquillaient d'horreur. Edward se plaça instinctivement d'un geste protecteur devant moi. Nos mains toujours ensembles. Ma respiration était complètement éraillée, une boule de peur s'était formée dans mon ventre. Je passai ma libre dessus et appuyai doucement, comme pour rassurer le bébé. Un homme vêtu de noir et cagoulé, s'avança vers les portes de l'ascenseur et pointa fermement son arme sur nous.

« Sortez là ! » S'écria-t-il d'une voix dure.

Edward avança à pas lourds dans le hall, je le suivis, les jambes tremblantes. Le spectacle était juste horrifiant. Toutes les personnes présentes dans cette banque, étaient au fond vers les guichets, avec le personnel, les vigiles désarmés. Des personnes pleuraient et sanglotaient fortement. Ils priaient Dieu, en espérant qu'il leur viendrait en aide. Des hommes cagoulés, à chaque recoin de la pièce, une arme à la main. Seuls deux homme étaient au centre de la pièce.

« Laisse le, je m'en occupe. » Fit une voix horriblement dégoulinante de sadisme et de colère. Edward se mit d'avantage devant moi, me cachant directement la vue avec son dos. Il se retourna vers Edward et avança doucement vers lui, ne s'apercevant pas de ma présence. « Cullen ! Depuis le temps que je t'attendais. » L'injuria-t-il. « Ça doit faire quoi ? Vingt bonnes minutes, que j'attends que tu ramènes ton putain cul de bourge ici ! Tu m'as fait attendre, connard ! »

C'était donc _lui._

C'était le fils de pute, qui avait détruit Edward, il y avait dix de cela. Ce monstre était revenu. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il avait décidé de ramener les démons qui avaient brûlés la vie d'Edward depuis tant d'années, devant lui. Il n'avait décidément aucun cœur. C'était juste un putain de monstre. Une erreur de la nature, jamais Dieu n'aurait créé un tel être: aussi répugnant et dégoutant. On naissait avec un cœur, et non une arme à la main pour abattre les gens. Edward ne répondit rien, il resta neutre, serrant d'avantage ma main, qu'il pouvait presque broyer, mais je m'en fichais, je ne voulais en aucun cas m'éloigner de lui.

« Aujourd'hui j'ai vu la date, et j'me suis dis pourquoi pas finir le boulot que j'ai commencé y a dix ans ? » Ricana-t-il. « C'est vrai quoi, ta femme et ta fille me suffisaient à assouvir ma soif de tuer. Elles n'étaient rien, juste des mises en bouche. » Joua-t-il sadiquement. Edward se raidit, et grinça des dents mais ne répondit toujours rien. « J'adore ton silence, c'est beaucoup mieux que des supplices aigues, venant de deux femmes idiotes. » Rajouta-t-il en chargeant son arme. Edward était prêt à lui sauter, je serrai sa main et posai mon autre main gauche sur sa hanche.

_Mauvaise erreur._

« Mais que vois-je ? » Le sourire se sentait dans sa voix, il approcha encore plus Edward.

« Ne t'approche pas, d'elle. » Menaça-t-il sévèrement.

« Une nouvelle femme ? Mais c'est superbe ! » S'exclama-t-il en frappant dans ses mains, comme si l'annonce était exceptionnel. Ce mec était carrément dérangé de la tête. « Maintenant, elle dégage. » Il avait retrouvé une voix dure et autoritaire.

« Elle reste. » Contra Edward rigoureusement.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille assister à un carnage. A moins que tu souhaites que je la tue ? » Gloussa-t-il.

« Bella. » Souffla-t-il en tournant le visage vers moi. « Vas-y. » Imposa-t-il. Je secouai la tête, les larmes brulaient mes yeux.

« Oh que c'est mignon. Elle ne veut pas laisser son cher mari. Vous voyez ça, mes amis. » Pouffa-t-il en se tournant vers ses hommes qui hochèrent la tête.

« Bella, fait ce que je te dis. » Murmura-t-il contre mon front. Je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure.

« Non ! » M'écriai-je. « Je refuse de te laisser. » Répondis-je avec aplomb.

« Bella, je t'en supplie. » M'implora-t-il le regard douloureux.

« Tu m'as promis ! Jamais ! » Sanglotai-je doucement en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Tout va bien se passer. » Assura-t-il en passa sa main sur ma joue. « Maintenant, va rejoindre ta mère, elle est ici. » Je levai les yeux, horrifiée, vers la foule en pleurs, et la vit au milieu. Pleurant de toutes ses larmes de son corps et serrant sa bible contre sa poitrine, son regard croisa le mien, elle me suppliait littéralement de la rejoindre. Une larme glissa le long de ma joue.

« Non. J-j-e pe-peux pas, et-et veux pas. » Bégayai-je en agrippant son bras. Mon cœur battait fortement, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de mon corps. Mon sang coulait doucement dans mes veines, désormait froides de peur.

« Bella. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave. « Fais ce que je te dis. » dit-il glacialement, alors que son regard était remplit d'amour et de tristesse. Je lâchai son bras, il déposa un dernier baiser sur mon front. Je me tournai vers le monstre. Il jouait avec son arme. Il était dans la même tenue que ses copains, sauf que des cheveux était devant sa poitrine. J'avançai d'abord doucement à travers la pièce, avant d'accélérer et de courir dans les bras de ma mère.

Elle m'encercla fortement et pleura contre mon cou. J'encerclai mes bras autour de son dos et posai ma joue sur son crâne. Les larmes perlaient le long de mes joues, alors que mes membres tremblaient. Ses sanglots me secouaient avec elle.

« Ma fille, mon bébé. J'ai eu si peur. » Ma main caressa son dos doucement.

« Je suis là, maman. » Murmurai-je la voix complètement brisée.

Mon regard se porta sur l'homme de ma vie au milieu de la pièce, sans défense. L'homme en face de lui jouait toujours avec son arme, comme si il voulait le narguer et montrer que c'était lui qui menait cette danse au risque du sang.

« Le code, Cullen, maintenant. » Exigea-t-il en lança son arme en l'air, avant de la rattraper et de la faire tourner autour de son doigt. La peur s'était éprise de chaque fibre de mon corps. Il suffisait d'un faux mouvement pour que l'arme tire. Le faisait-il exprès ? « Bien, alors va m'ouvrir ce coffre. » Commenta-t-il devant le silence d'Edward. Il pointa son arme sur son torse, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Edward se tourna et marcha d'un pas assuré vers l'objet tant désiré de ce monstre.

Il fit rouler entre ses doigts le petit truc à code. Il ne tremblait pas, rien. Il était neutre, impassible. Il gérait cette situation mieux que moi. La peur me rongeait. Mes nerfs étaient à vif. Mes doigts clapotaient sur le dos de ma mère, sans même que je m'en rendais compte. Mes larmes coulaient doucement, sur mes joues, jusqu'à s'effondrer sur les cheveux de ma mère. L'immense porte lourde grosse et argenté s'ouvrit enfin, à mon plus grand soulagement. Il recula de quelques pas.

« Les gars ! » Fit le monstre.

Aussitôt ses hommes accoururent vers l'entrée de la pièce, avec des sacs noirs. Ils remplirent leurs sacs rapidement et les déposèrent sur le côté, avant de remplir un nouveau sac. Mes yeux étaient braqués sur Edward. Il s'était reculé vers là où il était y avait quelques minutes. L'homme cagoulé, aux cheveux longs regarda ses hommes remplir les sacs d'argent et tourna la tête vers Edward. Un sourire fier et sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres. J'avais envie de lui faire ravaler ce foutu sourire de merde. Il se posta devant Edward, me tournant le dos. Je battis plusieurs fois des yeux pour avoir la vu claire.

« J'aurais dû terminer ce que j'avais commencé depuis longtemps. » Annonça-t-il glacialement. Des frissons me parcoururent la colonne vertébrale. Il leva son arme vers Edward.

Les prunelles vert émeraude d'Edward croisèrent les miennes. Il y fit passer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. Ma respiration devint irrégulière alors que mes larmes s'amplifièrent. Je secouai la tête dans tout les sens. Un bruit de fer attira furieusement mon attention. Je baissai les yeux vers l'arme de ce monstre. Son doigt prêts à appuyer sur la détente. Mes mains commencèrent à lâcher ma mère. Il pressa la détente. La balle partit d'un bruit sourd, en même temps que mon hurlement. Je commençai à me débattre dans les bras de ma mère qui me tenait.

« Bella, non. Je t'en supplie. » Essaya-t-elle de me retenir entre des sanglots.

Il tituba quelque peu, sa main sur son cœur, là où le sang apparaissait sur sa chemise blanche. Il releva une dernière fois son regard profond vers moi, sa bouche bougea quelque peu, il murmura quelque chose, avant de s'écrouler à terre.

« EDWARD ! » Hurlai-je en pleurant. Je criai jusqu'à m'exploser les cordes vocales. Je me débattais.

« BELLA ! NON ! » Hurla-t-elle alors que je courais vers lui. L'homme se retourna aussitôt vers moi, son sourire toujours affiché.

Il braqua son arme sur moi, il me regardait de ses pupilles sombres. Il tira sur moi. Je n'entendais presque plus, seuls les faibles cris de ma mère me parvenaient. Une douleur perçante m'arriva au cœur. Ma respiration se coupa brusquement. Je tournai les yeux vers le corps inerte d'Edward avant de tomber au sol. Ma tête claqua sur le sol. Du liquide chaud coula sur ma peau. Je fermai les yeux doucement et me laissai aller dans cette douleur affreuse qui me transperçait le cœur. Un mince sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, une dernière fois.

_Il était maintenant guéri._

**THE END.**

_Triste hein? j'ai eue du mal aussi. *Paquet de mouchoir à votre disposition*_

_Merci à Ma Passion d'amour, ma babache de femme, ma grande soeur, ma fille d'amour :) _  
_N'hésitez à laisser votre avis!_  
_A bientôt sur un prochain chapitre de Mourir par amour._  
_Lou'._


End file.
